Beecanoe (character)
This is the profile for the character Beecanoe from the Epic Saga series. For the page belonging to the user of which it's based on see here. "Vengeance will be mine. It is inevitable." —Beecanoe, Epic Saga Beecanoe (Japanese: Beekarn) is a recurring character in the Epic Saga series, having appeared in every Epic Saga title as well as made cameo appearances in other titles by Gamecom. He may perhaps be the main character of the entire series, having been based off the user who created it, but another recurring character, Jared Raigon, makes that statement rather questionable. Creation Name Beecanoe's name originated from its creator's first initial "B" put together with its creator's last name sounding like the word "canoe." The name sounded odd to be given to an intimidating character such as this, but using the excuse that Dry Bones have odd names, the name stuck. Appearance Beecanoe's appearance has changed a lot over the course of only little more than a year. At first, he was said to be a Dark Bones (with the normal Dry Bones garb). Then his newer art came from deviantart.com by user Lord-Stevie. His appearance did not include the hat and cape. And finally in early 2011, the creator photoshopped it and added a hat and cape, thus creating the current model. Other Beecanoe was originally said to be able to change from Koopa Troopa to Dry Bones at will, but when Epic Saga was created, he was changed to being just a Dry Bones and only formerly a Koopa. History Main Epic Saga Series Epic Saga In Epic Saga, Beecanoe is sent on a quest to eliminate heroes by Overlord Apocalypse, main antagonist of the game. Apocalypse had made an alliance with Bowser, Dry Bowser, and Bowser Jr., the three leaders of the Koopa Troop. Beecanoe was the member represented by Dry Bowser to join the WOA, as the three leaders and Apocalypse had each represented one of the members. Nothing else is to be said until a fullstory is established for the title. Epic Saga: Treason and Redemption Epic Saga: Conquest of the Judgment Emporer Epic Saga: Ouroburos VS Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare Epic Saga: Those Who Fight Epic Saga Spinoffs Epic Saga: Ouroburos Goes to Hell Arena of Sagas Epic Saga Zero (Upcoming) Epic Saga: Aftermath (Upcoming) Sagas Grand Prix (Upcoming) Beecanoe Series Epic Saga: Beec's Quest for Vengeance Epic Saga: Beec's Venture Through Dimensions (Upcoming) Appearances in Other Gamecom Titles *'Nintendo Kart' - one of three playable Epic Saga characters in the game from each weight class. Beecanoe is the lightweight character. *'Notorious '- makes a cameo appearance in one of the castle levels. *'Til Death Do Thou Fight' - Beecanoe appears as a playable character exclusive to multiplayer. Out of the Hidden characters, he's the hardest to unlock. *'Combat Park' - Beecanoe appears as one of the hidden characters unlocked only by having a save file of an Epic Saga game on the player's Gigacom. A save file for the original Epic Saga is required to unlock Beecanoe in this game. *'Chibi-Fighters' - one of the starting playable characters from Epic Saga in the game (Jared being the other.) *'Gamer's Duel' - one of the hard-to-get cards from the Caravan of Rare Cards. *'Mario Strikers Amped' - cameo in the audience. *'Pokemon Worlds' - on Cubo village, a Beecanoe statue lies in the center. *'Sonic Adventure 3' - Turbo mentions a friend of his briefly, Beecanoe matches his decscription. *'Warmonger' - Beecanoe can be summoned after a rather high amount of kills. *'Avengemnet Loading' - works under BOWSER under the name BEEC. Appears very briefly. *'Gamecom vs. Capcom '- playable character; his "Spirit Supernova" form is separately playable *'Gamecom vs. Capcom 2 '- playable character; now has the "Spirit Supernova" as a Meteor Break attack. Appearances in Other Media Epic Saga Anime Beecanoe makes an appearance in the anime adaptation for Epic Saga as one of the recurring characters, and shows up in nearly every episode save for a few exceptions. Epic Saga: The Film (Upcoming) Physical Description Beecanoe's original appearance was simply a Dry Bones, the skeletal version of recurring Mario enemies, Koopa Troopas. However, upon mutation, he somehow lost his shoes and gloves and his eyes became bright red instead of the usual yellow coloring. His arms and legs grew almost twice as long as a normal Dry Bones, making his shell seem smaller than that of a regular Dry Bones. He also wields a long, more realistic bone than what Dry Bones usually carry. Also, his color seems more gray/silver than the usual white for Dry Bones. Sometime in Epic Saga: Those Who Fight, Beecanoe begins to show compassion, and his eyes turn a vibrant blue from the evil-looking red. Clothing *'Hat' - Beecanoe seems to always wear his hat ever since he recieved it. He claims he took it from explorer Lemeza after he killed him, but this may not be true. *'Cape' - Another article of clothing Beecanoe seems to always wear is his black cape. He can seemingly also use it for teleporting and gliding across chasms. *'Goggles with Strap' - Beecanoe will wear these in the upcoming title Sagas Grand Prix. The strap is meant for keeping his hat on his head, as he doesn't want to take it off for the race. Powers and Abilities *'Ice Palm' - A beam of ice is shot out of his palm. The beam can freeze foes, but fire attacks can defrost them. *'Dragon Twister' - Beecanoe spins rapidly in his shell, summoning a small tornado. *'Magma Stream' - Allows the flow of magma on the ground below the enemy's feet. The magma slowly deals damage toward them. *'Spirit Supernova' - Beecanoe's super form introduced in Epic Saga: Conquest of the Judgment Emporer, Spirit Supernova requires either seven Chaos Emeralds, three pieces of the Triforce, all eight Grand Stars, the nine Dragon Balls, the seven Star Spirits, or pure rage or desperation. *'Frenzy Skull' - Beecanoe pulls off his head and tosses it at a foe. Several duplicates fly after it. *'Optic Heat' - Uses laser vision to cause damage to enemies. *'Shred' - Plays the beginning instrumental of Master of Puppets by Metallica on an electric guitar. As he does, extremely powerful volts of electricity shoot out and clear the screen of all enemies. You can see Dry Bones pumping their fists in the front of the screen, as if seeing them in front of you at a rock concert. *'Wisp Power-Ups' - In Beec's Quest for Vengeance, in the Sonic World, Beecanoe can harness the power of Wisps and use them just like Sonic can. *'Shell Dash' - Dry Bones normally cannot execute this due to their frail shells, but Beecanoe's is extra strong for going inside and clearing through rows of enemies. Black Fire of the Necrinferno Upgrades Standard: Black Shot - Beecanoe shoots a ball of black flames at the enemy. Path 1 Upgrade 1: Black Orb - The ball of black flames is bigger and has a tiny bit of electric power to it. Path 1 Upgrade 2: Hellfire Bomb - Beecanoe unleashes a massive ball of black fire which explodes on contact. This requires half of the breaker gauge (3/6). Path 2 Upgrade 1: Triple Flare - Three fireballs are launched at a time. In RPG mode, you can decide how many hit which target. Path 2 Upgrade 2: Flare Storm - Using half of the breaker gauge, Beecanoe launches a smorgasboard of fireballs which hit all enemies on screen and on the field. Interactions with Other Characters *'Jared '- Jared and Beecanoe are considered to be decent friends, but can sometimes also be considered rivals. A thing that makes Beecanoe very jealous is that Jared won the affection of Sephira when Beecanoe saved her life and won almost nothing out of return. The two even fought in the fourth Epic Saga installment, but only due to Beecanoe's manipulation to turn evil. They settled their differences and at the end of Those Who Fight, Beecanoe and Jared were the ones to defeat the evil Judas. Another reason they're rivals is that their personalities tend to contrast: Beec is very bloodthristy, flirtatious, and proud, whereas Jared is honorable, outspoken, and bold. *'Genius Guy' - Another good friend of Beecanoe, Genius Guy and Beecanoe have decent chemistry and their friendship has developed greatly since the first installment. Oftentimes, Beecanoe is bored with Genius Guy's intellectual rants just like everyone else on the team, but relies on him whenever something needs to be done that takes a LOT of brains. *'Galactic Petey' - Galactic Petey seems more loyal to Beecanoe than all other members of the WOA. Galactic Petey would do almost anything for Beecanoe that was within his ability, but Beecanoe doesn't wish to apply such a heavy burden to the monstrous Pirahna Plant. *'Turbo the Mole' - Turbo is Beecanoe's greatest ally. Not much is said to prove that during the first two Epic Sagas, but in the spinoff title "Beec's Quest for Vengeance," Turbo and Beecanoe are inseperable, teaming up in just about every level in the game. Turbo sees Beecanoe as more of an equal, however, and is not as loyal as Galactic Petey. *'Sephira' - In Those Who Fight, Sephira and Beecanoe constantly were insulting each other and arguing. Beecanoe then saves her life. Sephira begins to show him respect, but is not acknowledged correctly most of the time, and begins to show a strange and overly clingy love for Jared, despite being human (alien hybrid?). Beecanoe joked that Sephira hit her head a little too hard on a rock, and now she's having feelings for its relatives. In the anime adaptation, Beecanoe does seem to flirt a few times with the girl, but fails because of his crudeness and rather "old" complexion (this is somewhat present in Those Who Fight as well) *'Mario' - Beecanoe once hated Mario to the bottom of his heart for killing him and for years plotted revenge against him. In Conquest of the Judgment Emporer, Beecanoe was locked in a cell with the other five members of the WOA and went through a strange state of mind in which he understood the actions of a hero and volutarily joined Mario and his allies in defeating Shiroan. *'Dry Bowser' - Beecanoe once served Dry Bowser as his most trusted servant. After the first Epic Saga, he was promoted to work alongside Dry Bowser, and then after Treason and Redemption, he was promoted to lead Dry Bowser's side of the army. In Those Who Fight, Beecanoe turned the position back over to Dry Bowser and quit to explore the universe on the Ship of Dark Entities alone. Personality and Traits Over the course of the Epic Saga games, Beecanoe's personality has changed slightly. In the original Epic Saga, Beecanoe cared for no one but the ones that were any use to him, or those of whom he worked for. He was heartless, savage, and a legitimate villain. In Treason and Redemption, this barely changed. In Conquest of the Judgment Emperor, Beecanoe remained a despicable villain until the ending, in which he played the hero with his friends and their rival team when they defeated Shiroan. In Ouroburos VS Beecanoe, he once again became a heartless villain with more bloodthrist than ever, meaning he meant insane. Throughout the vast majority of the installment, he found himself easily manipulated by Terios. In Those Who Fight, Beecanoe began as more of a troublesome anti-hero, with constant flirting towards women and a proud demeanor, but gradually became a kind-hearted hero. At the very end, Beecanoe was seen to be crying because he would be leaving his friends and exploring the universe on the Ship of Dark Entities alone, until of course in Epic Saga: The Afteryears, in which he's accompanied a few as-of-yet unknown companions. Usually, Beecanoe is ill-tempered, whether being a hero or a villain. Sephira likes to tease him with her shapeshifting in Those Who Fight, resulting him in spurting out confused angry outbursts that the rest of the team find hilarious but for him embarrassing. Eventually into the story, he remains almost silent and grumpy, and not giving the rest of the team the pleasure of a good laugh. Stats Beecanoe has always had the highest speed stat of the WOA in all Epic Saga titles. Exclusively to the original, Beecanoe's secondary stat was his high evasiveness (enemies are more likely to miss attacks targeted at him). When stats were rearranged for Treason and Redemption, Turbo obtained the highest evasiveness stat. Pokemon Team *'Lapras': Beecanoe's mode of Water transportation when not traveling by boat. Lapras is quite loyal to Beecanoe, as he stole it from a Team Rocket Executive, who had been treating it very poorly. Beecanoe is completely oblivious to this, and doesn't realize that it's the reason for Lapras's obedience. Its moves are Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Perish Song, and Surf. *'Scizor': Beecanoe's fastest Pokemon. Scizor was received in a trade with Genius Guy. Beecanoe traded his Onix holding a Metal Coat for Genius Guy's Scyther holding the same item, and wala! Beecanoe and Genius Guy have two of the most kick ass Pokemon ever. Its moves are False Swipe, Iron Head, Giga Impact, and X-Scissor *'Swampert': A personal favorite of Beecanoe, and only starter on his final team. Swampert is extremely powerful, and also quite courageous and not to mention loyal. Its moves are Earthquake, Waterfall, Dive, and Rock Tomb. *'Rotom': Beecanoe's most disobedient Pokemon of all. Rotom was found in haunted hotel Beecanoe was staying the night in (the only one people would actually let him stay at). When Beecanoe turned the TV on, he saw Rotom's face filling the screen. Beec pounded the TV with his fist to make Rotom come out, then used his Scizor to use False Swipe on it to catch it. Its moves are Discharge, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, and Thunder. *'Hydreigon': Hydreigon is Beec's main form of air transportation. It is his second least obedient Pokemon on his team. Sometimes it's used to scout out areas ahead. Hydreigon's moves are Dragon Rush, Outrage, Fire Blast, and Fly. *'Kyurem': Beecanoe's best Pokemon and only legendary on his team. When Beecanoe tried to catch Kyurem, he barely managed success. His team almost diminished to nothing during the battle because Kyurem fought so hard. Eventually it was Hydreigon who managed to bring Kyurem to its knees. Kyurem's moves are Blizzard, Dragon Pulse, Hyper Beam, and Draco Meteor (the move that nearly finished Beec's team). Quotes In the Epic Saga series *''"So hopeless" ''- when winning an RPG battle or multiplayer fight *''"This...can't be"'' - when being defeated in an RPG battle or getting KO'd in a multiplayer fight *''"Yes! More power!"'' - leveling up *''"BURN TO ASH!" ''- using Black Fire of the Necrinferno *''"FREEZE!" ''- using Ice Palm *''"Here we go!" - using Dragon Twister *"DANCE, BABY, DANCE!" ''- using Magma Stream *''"Heads up!" ''- using Frenzy Skull *''"Crank up the heat!"'' - using Optic Heat *''"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!?! Thought so." ''- using Shred *''"In my wake will be many rotting corpses!" ''- Transforming into Spirit Supernova *''"Your turn, Rocky"'' - tagging Jared/Ouroburos in *''"Stay sharp, Genius" ''- tagging Genius Guy in *''"Crush 'em for me, Petey" ''- tagging Galactic Petey in *''"Wise choice, my friend"'' - being tagged in by every member but Sephira (good health) *''"Pick it up, Dark Guy" ''- tagging Dark Guy in *''"You're up, Turbo" ''- tagging Turbo in *''"Time to prove your worth, kid" ''- tagging E.T.G. in *''"OH, SEPHY-CHAN!" ''- tagging Sephira in *''"(mockingly) Why pick me when you could pick your knight in shining armor?" ''- being tagged in by Sephira *''"Awwwww... But I'm so tired..." ''- being tagged in with low health *''"I am a BEAST!" ''- getting Legendary Rank *''"Well, it really was nothing. I am that great after all." ''- getting Awesome Rank *''"Meh, I could do better" ''- getting Decent Rank *''"Ugh, how did they get so strong?" ''- getting Awful Rank *''"Note to self: train WAAAAAY harder" ''- getting Horrible Rank *''"This...is...a...humiliation" ''- getting Vomit-Inducing Rank Themes *Used in the first three Epic Sagas: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJIGC90liAE *Used in the final two Epic Sagas, Epic Saga Zero, and Epic Saga: The Afteryears: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtXDeCd_URc *Used in other Epic Saga spinoffs and Gamecom titles featuring him: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAuqowo5vA4 Trivia *The fact that Beecanoe always wants his hat in his possession resembles that of Captain Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of the Carribbean series. **Furthurmore, his personality resembles the protagonist due to his charming manner of speech and negotiation skills. *Beecanoe is the third-shortest member of the WOA, Genius Guy being second and Dark Guy being first. *Beecanoe is also considered the lightest member of the WOA, helpful in maintaining his high speed stat. *Depite claiming to be a rival of Mario, his rivalry matches Sonic more, due to the fact that they're both Speed types of their respective teams. Genius Guy appears to be more of a rival to Mario instead, as they're both the Skill types of their teams. *Beecanoe's hatred for Mario strangely is not great enough for him to not make an alliance with the heroes. Category:Epic Saga Category:Anti-Hero Category:Original character